femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Liza Warner (Arrow)
Liza Victoria Warner is the leader of the Rogue Anti-Vigilante Task Force. Biography Early life Liza Warner had studied Forensic Criminology at Starling University. The Task Force: In 2012 she was one of the original recruits for the specialised Anti-Vigilante Task Force. The Task force was created to hunt down the unknown vigilante archer known as The Hood. In 2014 Quentin Lance was promoted to Captain and disbanded the taskforce as he deemed it was no longer necessary to hunt down the vigilante now known as The Arrow. When (a impostor dressed as) The Arrow killed Mayor Celia Castle the Task Force was reinstated again and a huge manhunt for The Arrow began. Going rogue In 2015 she and five of her teammates decided to go rogue. They began to target drug dealers and other criminals. Killing them and stealing their merchandise, which they would then sell to other criminals. By this way they wanted to make enormous ammount of money and then flee the city which they believed was beyond saving. After one heist two SCPD detectives showed up who were suprised by their presence as they had not called a SWAT team in. Liza quickly drew her firearm and shot them both. One of the detectives managed to shoot her in the vest which made her lose a phone. She quickly killed him and fled the scene but left the walkie talkie behind. The Rogue force learned that Thea Queen was going to buy a huge amount of drugs. They closed in on them but got ambushed by The Canary and The Arrow. During the fight her team defeated Diggle and Thea. Liza engaged The Canary in single combat and quickly defeated her. She blocked the arrows shot by The Arrow but took one in the vest. Liza and her team took the drugs and quickly fled the scene. While fleeing the scene Liza noticed Captain Lance was part of the group that had ambushed them. The group confirmed the drugs were real and some members wanted to kill Captain Lance as he was a risk. Liza drew her firearm and told them they were not criminals and they would not kill cops. She offered a solution in which they would use Lance to their advantage. The group tracked Lance down to a building and captured him. His daughter Laurel Lance came to his aid but they quickly tassed her and left. They brought Captain Lance to the SCPD disposal facility and used his fingerprints to get in. Captain Lance called her a criminal but Liza said she was simply a desperate cop backed in a corner. After loading in the drugs she cuffed Captain Lance who told her to kill him as he would hunt them down with everything he had. Liza replied that they will leave the city. Team Arrow attacked them again. The Arrow confronted Liza. She blocked a shot but got ensnared with a trick arrow. As The Arrow freed Captain Lance she cut herself loose. She blindsided The Arrow and threw a knife in his back after which she started to strangle him with the wire of the trick arrow. Keeping him hostage she told Lance she would cut his spinal cord. Captain Lance gave a speech and told her that they were all desperate and doing all desperate things. In order to save their home they would have to save themself first. He reminded her that she had put on that uniform as she had believed in justice just like he had. Touched by his speech she let go of The Arrow and allowed herself to be arrested by Captain Lance. Personality Liza Warner was highly driven to be a cop and serve justice. However as during the years the city started to wear down she slowly lost her faith. This caused her and her partners to go rogue and serve themself. Even while killing criminals and stealing she still believed herself to be a cop and tried to avoid killing cops or civlians. Captain Lance reminded her of her beliefs and that they had to work together for the greater good. Touched by his speech she surrendered. Abilities *'Criminologist': Liza Warner had studied forensic criminology at Starling City University. *'Great physical condition': As a elite police officer Liza is in great shape. She was able to cut arrows out of the air with her wrist blades. *'Expert hand to hand combat': Liza is highly skilled at hand to hand combat. She was able to easily defeat The Canary. Dodging her baton strikes and knocking her unconscious. *'Expert markswoman': Liza is highly skilled at firearms. She was able to shoot a arrow out of the air with a single shot. *'Police/SWAT training': Liza had received training in conducting raids, making difficult arrests, restraining techniques and cuffing dangerous suspects. *'Task Force training': As a member of the Anti-Vigilante Task Force Liza had received training in advanced tactics, special weapons and teamwork. She and her crew were able to counter and defeat Team Arrow. *'Expert knife thrower': Liza was able to throw a knife through the armor of The Arrow and impale his back only inches from his spinal cord. Equipment *'SWAT uniform': Liza wears a SCPD SWAT uniform. The armor was strong enough to stop a arrow from penetrating her shoulder. *'Firearms': Liza uses a variety of firearms while acting as a member of the Task Force. *'Wrist blades': Liza uses double edged wristblades attached to her armor. She can flick them out and use them for close combat. *'Combat Knife': Liza wears a combat knife. She can throw it with enormous precision and power. Appearances ''Arrow'' Season 4 Category:2010s Category:Knife Category:Lawful Evil Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Military Officer Category:Betrayer Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Murderer